The CIS Rebels
by RandomPerson9
Summary: This is the story of a group of ex-CIS reinforcing an ice world rebel base attempting to fend off the advancing Imperial Troops.


"We need better equipment if you want us to join the main fight! Makarth yelled. "We need a lot of things! Reinforcements, supplies, weapons! I've got less than a dozen men! Through the other groups in the city and supportive forces I MIGHT be able to get a little more, but that's it."

The Hologram in front of Makarth flickered as the unamused Rebel Officer on the other end raised his hands in defence.

"Hey! Everyone needs supplies! I've had three supply stashes busted by Imperials this week, and I have a hell of a lot of people who need them more than you. I have a group of rebels attempting to take over a planet, some more men trying to smuggle a damn Jedi off a planet, a smuggling ring trying to defend itself from the Hutts trying to get in on their operation! Yesterday, I sent out a group of Geonosian Starfighters to cripple a Star Destroyer in ships that looked like they had already crashed, and they got the job done! None of that's even considering the current battlefront! Do you know how many rebel cells I'm in charge of?! I don't need to hear how _you_ need better supplies! Get out to the battlefront and get to work!"

The transmission ended, and Makarth sighed. Back when he had worked with the CIS and the Seperatists, he had gotten the best equipment to do the job. Now, he only got whatever a group of petty scavengers could find. He had been famous back then, as one of the highest ranking Bith Officers in the CIS. His parents had been musicians, so it was a miracle he had even learned how to shoot a blaster.

"We need better supplies. I found myself throwing stones at imperial patrols, yesterday." Dell said.

Makarth turned, and saw the Nautolan Sniper leaning against the door frame, his sniper rifle in his hands.

"What do you want, Dell?"

"Well, a nice house by the ocean, a couple billion credits, a nice girl by my side... What I _need_ is a better weapon."

Dell held up his sniper rifle, pointing to the tape holding the barrel together.

"This is what I'm expected to hunt patrols with. I can barely shot straight, let alone snipe."

"It's all we have, Dell. I'm trying to get better equipment, I really am."

"Yeah, I know. You've been working too hard. Come get a drink with me."

"I can't. I'm working."

"You ain't with the Separatists no more. No one's gonna stop you from having a drink."

Makarth followed Dell out of the Communications room, and down to the main living room in their ship, which they lived aboard. The rest of the crew was there.

Lars was a massive Talz, rescued from Imperials after he blew up a Imperial Vehicle Depot. Lars was the group's saboteur and explosive expert.

Alpha, Beta, Charlie, Delta, Epsilon and Foxtrot sat around a table. The six droids were originally Makarth's bodyguards, all of them were B1 Battle Droids. They each had a different coloured mark on their head and body, going Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Black and Orange. Makarth had made sure they had avoided memory wiping, so they were smart enough to act as their group's hired guns.

The Twins were actually outside the ship, working on RICO, a CIS Vulture Fighter Droid that acted as the defence of the group's main ship. Nobody knew whether the twins were actually twins, or siblings, or lovers, or even close friends. The two were Jawas, and nobody knew what their relationship was, but it was obvious that they were very close.

Finally, there was Kal and Loffarn. Kal was a Trandoshan Smuggler and mercenary. Loffarn was a Woookie Warrior. The pair were as inseparable as the Twins, except a lot more violent. Though the relationship between Wookies and Trandoshans were usually terrible, but Kal and Loffarn had worked to break out of an Imperial Prison and, despite all expectations, become close friends. Kal was ritually looking over his lightsaber, polishing the handle. Kal wasn't a Jedi, but every time he was asked how he got a lightsaber he gave a different answer, so no one knew where he got it. Loffarn was carving a small totem out of a chunk of wood, similar to the multiple others he wore around his neck. Kal looked up and noticed Makarth.

"So what's the story? We gettin' those supplies or what?" Kal asked.

"Rebel Command ain't feeling generous today." Dell answered.

"Ah. We need to start doing jobs for the Hutts. They'll pay us well, and we'll be able to get some better equipment." Kal replied.

"We're not working for the Hutts. They're scum." You say. "We need to gather up our forces and get to some unknown ice world. Moraine-12, I think it's called. The rebels there are making a stand, and we're there to reinforce them." Makarth replies.

"We don't have a lot of men. Should we start recruiting?"

The planet of Kaizan, which Makarth was currently docked at in a docking station he had rented out of a few weeks, has a large recruitment pool. The planet was up until recently part of the Trade Federation, and hence the population are used to seeing the Clone Troopers and Storm Troopers are the enemy. There's also a large amount of CIS Droids on the planet from before the Empire took over. Many were destroyed when the Empire invaded, but not all. Many upper-class families and businesses have Battle Droids as security and bodyguards. Still, morale was down, and he knew there wasn't a lot of support for the rebels after their constant failures.

"We'll scrounge up what forces we can and get out there ASAP."

"Sure thing." Dell said, giving an almost mocking salute.

"Let's just hope the rebels can last until we get there."

OOO

Blunt ran along the snow, diving behind cover as something exploded to his right. He grabbed his blaster and began firing over the ridge at the approaching storm troopers. Edge, Ox, Hollow and Sarge dived into the cover next to him and began firing. The charging Stormtroopers fell, and Hollow grabbed a nearby mounted gun and began firing. The next row of Stormtroopers fell, and the rest began retreating. Blunt took off his helmet and took a deep breath of the cold air. He brushed the snow building up on his shoulders, and turned to begin heading back to the barracks. Their guard shift was nearly over. He didn't like it, killing clones. He was one wrong decision from being the one charging at this base. The entire squad had been Clone Commandos, and were one of the few groups not to follow through with Order 66. Because of them, Knight Cyran, a Duros Jedi who was leading the rebels at this base, was still alive.

"When do reinforcements get here?"

"Knowing Rebel command, about an hour after this base is set ablaze. Hey look, the bugs are back."

Blunt looked into the snowstorm, and saw two dozen heavily wrapped Geonosians flying back towards the base. Their flight made them good for quick scouting, though their biology wasn't meant for the cold. Sarge turned, and waved the lead Geonosian over.

"What's the situation?" Sarge asked. "Are they preparing for another result?"

"Snowstorms are increasing. The Imperials are going to make a final push. If we push them back, they'll all retreat or freeze to death."

"Good. We can't keep up this fight."

Gamorreans march out of the barracks, and begin taking position along the wall. One of them nods at you, indicating that your shift is done."

"Let's get back inside and get some rest. I hope reinforcements get here soon.


End file.
